


My most precious hoard is you

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: “You’ve got a dragon.”It’s not a question, but a statement made in sheer disbelief.“So it seems.”Geonhak only takes a second to switch his gaze from the rather tiny pink dragon, lying on the fluffy carpet at his feet, to Seoho who’s watching him with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed in front of his chest.“Will you close your mouth already and sit down? You look like you’re having a stroke, Geonhak.”“But… but Seoho, you… you have a dragon.”“If you’re gonna mention it one more time, I’m throwing you out. I’m aware of the dragon if you didn’t realize, you big loaf of idiocy.”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	My most precious hoard is you

“You’ve got a dragon.”

It’s not a question, but a statement made in sheer disbelief. 

“So it seems.”

Geonhak only takes a second to switch his gaze from the rather tiny pink dragon, lying on the fluffy carpet at his feet, to Seoho who’s watching him with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“You have a… a dragon.”

“Yes Geonhak, you just said so.”

He doesn’t really know what to do, mouth opening and closing over and over again. When he decided to visit Seoho that morning, Geonhak would’ve never guessed what would await him. The older man had never invited anyone over, though most of his friends had known where he resided. His house was just big enough for two people but not too big to speak of anything but a well-paying job. Another surprise to Geonhak, who had known Seoho earned good cash but had suspected him to live in an apartment nonetheless. 

But here he is, facing Seoho and the dragon who is still sound asleep. While dragons aren’t too rare in the world, seeing a young one like this belonging to someone who wasn’t among the richest of society is gobsmacking nonetheless. 

“Will you close your mouth already and sit down? You look like you’re having a stroke, Geonhak.”

“But… but Seoho, you… you have a dragon.”

“If you’re gonna mention it one more time, I’m throwing you out. I’m aware of the dragon if you didn’t realize, you big loaf of idiocy.”

The insult seems to finally shake Geonhak out of his stupor and he carefully walks around the dragon, moving closer to the couch, sitting down but not without shoving his older friend slightly. 

Seoho doesn’t seem too bothered, gets both of them something to drink before he settles down comfortably beside Geonhak.

“What’s the occasion? You never visit.”

“Well, you never invite anyone over!”

The raised eyebrow makes Geonhak feel slightly disoriented for reacting so harshly to a simple question. Seoho just always poses a challenge for him, something he wants to take on and win. He wets his lips and moves his gaze to the dragon once more.

“I was just curious. Just wondering how you live and uhm… I wanted to ask if you want to… There’s this anime movie night at the cinema and they’re showing Your Name and so I-”

“You remembered my favorite, Geonhakkie! How sweet of you!”

There’s no way he can get out of this anymore, not now that Seoho has caught on to his helpless attempts to keep his affection for him from curious eyes that always seem to be in on a private joke about Geonhak that only Seoho knows about. Still Geonhak wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t shove and whine either way, ignoring his friend’s delighted chuckle. 

“Are you asking me out on a date? I’d love to go on a cinema date with you, Hakkie~”

The teasing sing-song and the way Seoho clasps his hands in front of his chest don’t help with the embarrassment he feels, blush spreading on his cheeks. Pointing at the pink dragon, he attempts to change the direction the conversation is taking, not quite ready to spill his heart out yet.

“Where did you get a dragon?”

“Found her in the forest all alone during a late night walk.”

“Why were you in the forest at night?”

Seoho shrugs, the smile on his lips fraying a bit. Geonhak wishes he could look into the older’s head. Instead he chooses not to dig deeper, still aiming for other answers at least.

“She didn’t have a mother dragon around?”

“No, and considering the cage she was captured in, I don’t think her mother has been around for a while.”

“Oh…”

There’s silence between them, Seoho sipping on his strawberry soda while Geonhak takes in the information hidden between those lines. The dragon had been lucky Seoho stumbled upon it that night. 

“What’s her name?”

He doesn’t get an answer at first, not until he turns to his friend in curiosity, eyebrows furrowing when Seoho avoids his eyes. Resolving to poke Seoho’s stomach repeatedly, his hands are finally swatted away while the older man huffs.

“It’s Skitty…”

“You did not seriously name your dragon after a Pokémon… Seoho, please tell me you’re joking.”

But the older man simply puffs out his cheeks, a blush spreading on his ears while Geonhak can’t hold himself back from laughing, unable to keep up a stern exterior. Of course someone like Seoho would name their dragon after a Pokémon. Geonhak really shouldn’t feel surprised. 

“Don’t laugh at me, asshole! At least it’s something unique! Unlike… Shadow or Emerald or whatever else people are satisfied with. Skitty’s a rare and good name!”

Geonhak would’ve continued laughing if his lap wasn’t suddenly filled with the pink dragon herself, green wide eyes staring at him curiously. It is Seoho’s turn to laugh as Geonhak shrieks embarrassingly loud and high, unsure on how to proceed with something like a real dragon on his lap. 

Skitty makes the decision for him however, licking a long stripe over his cheek with a rough tongue. Geonhak splutters, gently trying to pry the dragon off. His attempts are futile, however, with how Skitty makes herself at home on his legs, curling up into a tiny warm ball. 

“She likes you… maybe she’ll start hoarding you and you have to start living here.”

“She better not-”

“Would it really be that bad? Living with… with, you know… Skitty.”

To his credit, Geonhak does catch the hidden meaning, knows what Seoho really meant to ask. He sighs, carefully letting his fingers caress Skitty’s scales before looking at Seoho’s, for once, shy smile.

“I guess I’d have to get used to a messy dragon who never shuts up then.”

Seoho’s smile grows and giving up his pride is only a small price to pay to see the older man smile just like that. With his eyes disappearing into crescent moons it strikes Geonhak that he looks more like a Skitty than his pink pet. 

“You know… your dragon isn’t a kitty. So the name is still weird, especially if you look more like a Skitty than she does. Maybe you should dye your hair pink.”

The offended gasp makes Geonhak grin though he slightly regrets his decision when he can’t run away from Seoho messing up his carefully styled hair. Skitty doesn’t even stir through the ruckus, simply huffs sleepily. 

Soon Seoho grows bored of the teasing, instead getting up to put on a movie. Geonhak decides not to comment on the weird choice of Sailor Moon, instead smiling to himself when a content Seoho eventually falls asleep on his shoulder after fighting his eyes from closing.

In the end Geonhak does go to the cinema with his older friend, even paying for all the expenses. In return he is allowed to visit Seoho frequently, playing and cuddling with Skitty whenever he comes over. 

The small dragon is delighted over every little toy and snack Geonhak decides to share with her even when Seoho complains that he's spoiling his girl. Both of them turn a blind eye on how Skitty's hoard of toys only keeps growing and how more and more of Geonhak's belongings end up with Seoho, who gives most back but keeps some around for longer.

Particularly Geonhak's hoodies end up on Seoho's body more often than on his own until the older man finally decides he can't get away with keeping them any longer. It's not that Geonhak minds much though he suspects Seoho would keep them if his smell on the clothes never faded. 

He doesn't tell Seoho about the day he caught him sniffing at a hoodie he had left at his place the day prior. 

Eventually though, Geonhak runs out of hoodies when he hasn't seen Seoho in a while and so in turn has to complain after all. When the older man comes over the next day to deliver a bag filled with his hoodies, Geonhak can't even attempt to keep him around for a short talk. Instead Seoho hurries off with a blush high on his cheekbones, pushing the bag into his hands rather abruptly. 

Geonhak wonders why he feels embarrassed. After all, it had been obvious to both of them what Seoho was doing with his clothes. When he removes his belongings from the bag, however, he finally understands.

Holding up a new hoodie, Geonhak can't help but smile upon reading the lines printed on it. The words "My most precious hoard is you" greet him, causing a pleasant warmth to fill his stomach. 

While folding the hoodie, a crackling sound distracts him and he reaches under it, only to find a small note. 

"The present is from Skitty since she wanted to apologize for hoarding your clothes. She would also like you to come visit her again to leave some more hoodies. Hot chocolate and action movie with cuddles on the couch included." 

Geonhak's smile widens just slightly. Who would decline such an invitation when it includes cuddles? Shrugging on his new hoodie, he abandons the task of putting his clothes back where they belong for later. He has his own personal Skitty to visit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this story a few weeks ago and then completely forgot about it for some reason. It only needed some editing which I finally did today and here it is! I don't even remember how I got the idea for it but I do love my little pet dragon AU. And of course Seoho would call his dragon something like Skitty! This might become part of a series if I ever write out any of my other ideas for this universe but I'm not making any promises.
> 
> Speaking of which, I know I said I'd update a chapter for my fanfiction "You're in my heart that's painted blue" weekly though I got stuck with university work and some tough situation with my old job. In the end I paused the story and continued writing other things. It'll still be updated some time in the future though I don't exactly know when.
> 
> Either way, I hope you liked this little oneshot. Let me know what you enjoyed the most in the comments! I'd appreciate it a lot <3
> 
> \- Chelly


End file.
